


but we're safe here under the sheets

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Jamie & Ellie [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Cuddling, Ellie & Jamie Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Hair-stroking, Is hair-stroking a tag, Platonic Cuddling, Sibling Relationship, THIS IS NOT JELLIE I REPEAT THIS IS NOT JELLIE, Young kids, adorableness, i dont know what else to tag, its not kinky just platonic, sadly it is not but im making it one, sleepover, they're like siblings here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: There is a lack of Ellie and Jamie fics so I wrote one in celebration of princess at heart's long-awaited release :)!!THIS IS NOT JAMIE x ELLIE!!
Relationships: Ellie Wolf & Jamie Volk
Series: Jamie & Ellie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169495
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	but we're safe here under the sheets

**Author's Note:**

> So Ellie's 9 here and Jamie's like 9-10 years old  
> Title is from watch you sleep. by girl in red (highly recommend, we love a LGBTQIA+ singer)  
> this one's kinda short but I hope you enjoy :)

“Come and get me!” Ellie yelled down the long hallway, feet pounding and skidding to a stop in front of her bedroom door. She wrenched it open and threw herself inside, burying her small body under the mountain of pillows adorning her bed, almost invisible due to the sheer mass of them.

Ellie heard a huff then an annoyed voice through the muffling the cushions provided. “Ellie, really? You’re _nine_.” She was tempted to reply with an ‘Exactly’ but didn’t want to give away her location. “And your hiding spot is terrible, the cushions are a mess.” Ellie rolled her eyes from under the cushions but stayed put. Footsteps sounded through the room and she could tell the boy was getting closer. Ellie tensed her body in preparation.

The boy removed the large cushion covering most of her body and Ellie pounced on him, tackling him around the waist. They land on the bed, Jamie squirming in an effort to remove Ellie and Ellie attaching herself to his back like a koala.

“Ah… Ellie… get… off!” Jamie twisted and turned but Ellie would not let go, holding on like her life depended on it. Jamie sighed and flopped back, pushing all of his weight on the smaller girl and squishing her into the mattress.

“ _Rude_.” Ellie huffed, scooting out from under Jamie and sitting up so his head was in her lap. Jamie rolled over onto his stomach and hugged her waist, seeking out the warmth and comfort that was so rare from anyone else. Ellie rolled her eyes good-naturedly and patted his head, biting her lip to suppress her laughter when Jamie nuzzles even closer to her.

Teasingly, she stroked his hair lightly and watches him sigh and relax. When she properly ran her fingers through his hair, Jamie all but melted into a puddle and Ellie let out a low laugh. She poked his side and Jamie jumped but didn’t detach himself from her, merely poking her back and mumbling, “What was that for?”

“Just wondering if you were still awake,” Ellie giggled. She propped herself up on one hand, resuming her stroking of Jamie’s hair and staring off into the distance. They lost track of time, occasionally shifting or poking each other but mainly just relaxing in each other’s presence and a lack of duties in that moment.

Eventually Jamie asked, “What time is it?”

Ellie glanced at the clock. “10:14.”

“We should go to bed, you have school in the morning.”

“Oh, Jamie. Always the responsible one.” Ellie gently nudged him. “And it’s not school, it’s _tutoring_. And you have to do it too.”

“Whatever.”

Jamie lifted his head and Ellie’s eyes met his.

“Sleepover?”

“I’ll get ready.”

Jamie jumped off the bed and disappeared to his room to get ready for bed. Ellie took the opportunity to change into her pyjamas and throw a few blankets onto the foot of her bed. When Jamie returns, Ellie has thoroughly messed up her bed and pillows are strewn over the floor.

“Ellie!”

“What?”

Jamie just sighs and climbs onto the bed, falling face first onto it and muttering “Goodnight.” Ellie smacked the back of his head and sat cross-legged next to him. Jamie groaned and sat up as well. “What do you want?”

Ellie considered the question for a moment before a wry grin snuck onto her face. “How about truth or dare?” she said mockingly.

“That was one time!”

“And I’m never gonna let you forget it.” Ellie laughed, shoving his shoulder and flopping down on her side. Jamie rolled his eyes and curled up next to her, at first facing her but then shuffling up so his head rested on top of hers. He pressed a soft kiss to her head. Ellie, not really one for sentimentality, snorted derisively but had a small grin on her face. She snuck a hand up to his head and began carding her fingers through his hair again, pleased with the satisfied sigh he let out. Jamie in turn rubbed her back, something he knew she loved. In that moment, both were happy.

“Hey Ellie?” Jamie murmured.

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

A pause, then: “Eww.”

“Not like _that_ , you idiot.” Jamie thumped her then elaborated. “You know, like a sister. You know that, right?”

“Yeah.” Ellie voice was softer, gentler. “I love you, too, Jamie, even if I don’t tell you that often.”

Jamie, assured in that knowledge, let himself relax, but not before whispering one last sentence. “I will always protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed :) please leave kudos and comments, they make my day, and thank you so much for reading! Take care of yourself ❤


End file.
